Before
by Nina.4444
Summary: Before Mark. Before Meredith. Before the dirty mistresses arrived where was Derek and where was Callie. Together :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**_

He couldn't help the silly grin that played on his lips even and even though his skin was red from the cold and his teeth were chattering he was having the most fun he'd had since he'd arrived in Seattle. When Derek had seen the first snowflake fall from the Seattle skies he'd cursed the city and missed New York even more but now he was seeing the true magic of snow. Now he was learning what he had been missing for so long.

He stood, silently behind a thick oak tree a large snowball readymade in his hand. As he peeked around the tree, searching for his target, he saw her standing in the middle of the clearing staring up at the sky. Her face was one of awe and was lit up by the golden rays of the setting sun. The light made her bronze skin glow and her chocolate eyes sparkle even more. Her midnight black locks curled down her back and he pushed them aside as he crept up behind her and placed a kiss on her jaw. He felt her smile as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"I'm jealous Shepherd, you have an amazing view up here" He nodded, it was the reason he had brought the property in the first place. But she was the first woman to truly appreciate it. They stood there for a while Derek's snowball laid forgotten on the ground. And for the first time since Dr. Derek Shepherd had left New York, and his entire life, he felt at peace.

**Hii, this is my first Derek/Callie fic. And really I'm a Mark/Callie lover but I can't help but think that these two would just fit : )**

**Hope you like and pretty please leave me a quick review. More to come **

**Thanks for reading**

**Nina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**You get your fill to eat**__**. **__**But always keep that hunger**__**.**_

He'd taken her out for dinner at one of his favourite restaurants in Seattle. He'd turned up to her apartment and knocked on her door, straightening his shirt slightly over his dress pants. When she'd opened the door he didn't notice the stressed expression on her face or the stream of words that flew so quickly from his mouth that he wasn't sure that had he even been paying attention he would have understood,

Even though she had no shoes on and her hair was still piled in a messy bun atop of her head he gazed towards her, a small smile working it's way onto his lips. The deep red dress that she wore appeared as if it was made only for her and his eyes followed the curve of her hips and waist,

"Derek" her amused voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her, meeting her gaze, noticing the small hesitant smile that was forming on her lips, similar to his own.

"Just give me one second" she said holding up one finger.

"I was supposed to be out of the OR at five thirty but there were complications, she was okay though, but I was there until quarter past six and then for some reason the traffic was a nightmare and…." Her rambling words were cut off by his lips and for a moment her eyes widened and she almost pulled back. Almost. But when his arm circled around her waist pulling her against him while the other caressed her cheek she found she didn't want to,

"You look beautiful" he said when they pulled back and she simply focused on taking several breaths before meeting his eyes again,

"one second" she said before turning on her heel, after pressing another quick kiss to his lips and running back towards the bathroom. When she closed the door she felt the widest grin she'd had in months grow on her lips to the point that her cheeks ached. She could feel his lips and hear his words. She could still taste the man. She grinned knowing that she sounded like a soppy school girl and though those days were long gone, so were the days of boys who didn't know how to treat a woman, perhaps there were real men in Seattle after all. And that, she thought, was worth smiling about.

* * *

><p>"This is so nice Derek" she said as they walked into the restaurant. It wasn't a big place, it was still nice, very nice, but it wasn't big or flashy or anything like that. It was a smaller place, quite near his own place and he had found it by complete chance one night. He'd taken a woman he had met several days after there one night, it hadn't however gone down so well. She'd dismissed it to the fact that he was new in town and didn't know the good places and he'd played along. He had an inkling however than Torres wouldn't mind,<p>

And he was right,

"Wow. How have I never heard of this place before?" she asked as she entered the restaurant through the door he held open,

"Dr Shepherd!" one of the waitresses greeted them smiling warmly and Callie nodded to her,

"Hi Annie, this is Callie I work with her at the hospital" he said and Callie grinned. They were seated in the back and they sat across from each other and Callie simply smiled as Derek ordered them wine and she nodded as he looked towards her,

The night was filled with delicious food and great conversation. He and Callie had been out before but it was usually a drink at Joes or maybe lunch at the café down the street from the hospital if they had time between surgeries. They talked about everything and anything, falling quickly into easy conversation.

It was later in the night when a waiter cleared their table from the main course and refilled their glasses that Derek looked towards Callie,

"Don't suppose you want desert do you?" Derek asked and he was curious as to whether she would accept or not, the last two women he'd seen had always, consistently denied desert, Callie raised an eyebrow

"Uh yeah" she said,

"I spied that home made mud-cake when we walked in" she said and he grinned,

"It's more than good, I'd recommend it" he said and she smiled as the waiter walked away,

Callie smiled as she watched Derek talk, the last guy she had dated had told the waiter himself that she wouldn't be having desert. He'd made snide comments, not particularly blatantly rude but not so subtle either about her curves. Things that made her cringe and in the end she had been avoiding him. She'd finally dumped him, although she wouldn't ever tell Derek it was the night after they'd met for the first time at Joes and shared a drink.

Derek knew he hadn't laughed or felt as care free in a very long time. He watched her as she threw her head back in laughter slightly before responding to his question the laughter still in her voice. And as two large slices of mudcake were placed before them by a greying lady, Helena, herself who was responsible for getting Derek hooked on the chocolatey goodness, the neurosurgeon watched as Callie introduced herself to the woman and he knew that if there was one thing he wouldn't regret it would be asking Callie Torres out.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update, not that I've updated this one in forever, hopefully there will be more to come, very soon!<strong>

**Let me know what you think, hope you guys like it. This one was a bit trickier to write for some reason,**

**Thanks for reading**

**Nina**

**xx**


End file.
